Rehoboth Baptist Church Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
Rehoboth Baptist Church Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * location: Seven miles east of Plum Branch, on east side of S-33-138, 1/2 mile south of SC- 283 Section A Grave 1, two names on one marker : Grave 1a - Mary Kathryne Byrd Winn, R. N., b. Nov. 15, 1934, d. Mar. 2, 1986 :Grave 1b - Joseph Evan "Jack" Winn, Jr., Apr. 1, 1933 Grave 2 - Thomas E. Winn, South Carolina, PFC Army Air Force, World War II, Nov. 22, 1919, Dec. 15, 1971 Grave 3 - Robert David Seigler, Aug. 18, 1881, Dec. 20, 1961 Grave 4 - Alberta R. Seigler, Nov. 10, 1884, March 3, 1964 Grave 5 - Inf. Dau. of R. D. & Berta R. Seigler, 1927 Grave 6 - Tom, Son of R. D. & Berta R. Seigler, 1910 - 1923 Grave 7, two names on one marker, common inscription: Children of Mr. & Mrs. R. D. Seigler ::Grave 7a - Margaret, Sept. 3, 1906 - June 26, 1907, Tis a little grave but OH! have care For world wide hopes are buried there ::Grave 7b - Evelyn, Feb. 14, 1908 - Aug. 26, 1910, Tis the Lord who hath bereft us Of the one we loved so well Grave 8 - Infant daughter of John & Fannie Hughey, Aug. 1, 1912 Grave 9 - Lenora Whatley, Feb. 19, 1897, Oct. 15, 1972 Grave 10, two names on one marker ::Grave 10a - Robert T. West, Mar. 31, 1879, July 1, 1946 ::Grave 10b - His wife Kitty L. Hughey, Apr. 30, 1888 - May 28, 1961 Grave 11 - U.S. Coast Artillery, Joseph Preston Strom, Born Jan. 21, 1893, Died at Brest, France, Oct. 8. 1918, "Blessed are the pure in heart; For they shall see God." July 28, 1917 He responded to humanity's clear call, and knew the voice divine he gave his all. Peaceful be your rest, dear Preston, it is sweet to call your name, in life we loved you dearly, and in death, 'twill be the same. Grave 12, WOW memorial - Sampson B. Strom, Jan. 20, 1851, July 22, 1928, A tender father and a faithful friend, he is at rest in heaven. Grave 13 - Sarah Caroline Timmerman, Wife of Sampson B. Strom, Nov. 29, 1863, Oct. 2, 1925, She was a kind and affectionate wife, A fond mother and a friend to all Grave 14 - Charley B. Strom, Sept. 22, 1883, Nov. 18, 1947 Grave 15 - James Graham, Infant son of Richard & Zettie Culbreath, Mar. 25, 1960 Grave 16 - Father, William A. Culbreath, June 11, 1901, April 20, 1945 Grave 17 - Gilchrist, Tandy Burkhalter, Oct. 11, 1881, Jan. 5, 1950 Grave 18 - Lena Miller, Jan. 27, 1886, Apr. 5, 1942 Grave 19 - Ansel P. Talbert, July 20, 1898, Nov. 24, 1975 Grave 20 - Jno. F. Talbert, Jr., Died Dec. 1, 1925, Aged 63 years, His hope rested on the atoning blood of Jesus Grave 21, three names on one marker :Grave 21a - H. Y. Gilliam, 1812 - 1897 :Grave 21b - His son, Dick, 1852 :Grave 21c - And wife, Sallie Strom, 1856 Grave 22 - Eliza Moore, Died July 2, 1897, Age 65 yrs. Asleep in Jesus Blessed Sleep Grave 23, two names on one marker ::Grave 23a - Mary M., wife of J. O. Seigler, Mar. 26, 1849, Aug. 22, 1915 ::Grave 23b - J.O. Seigler, Feb. 22, 1849, Dec. 17, 1921 Grave 24 - John Davis Gilchrist, Age 4 years Grave 25 - Eliza Gilchrist, Age 12 years Grave 26 - Abram Gilchrist, 1844 - 1923 Grave 27 - Sara Reynolds Gilchrist, 1842 - 1921 Grave 28 - Annie Lou Morgan, Aug. 2, 1887, Jan. 16, 1936 Grave 29 - David Ivan Morgan, Mar. 14, 1862, July 9, 1924 Grave 30 - Janie Gay Morgan, Jan. 18, 1861, Apr. 11, 1934 Grave 31 - J.C. Calhoun Seigler, 1884 - 1943 Grave 32 - Fredia Carol, Dau. of Mr. & Mrs. G. L. Vaughn, Dec. 3, 1947, July 4, 1948, Asleep in Jesus Grave 33, Masonic emblem - E. T. Cothran, Born Aug. 1, 1839, Died Apr. 19, 1907 Grave 34 - Georgia Morgan, Wife of E. T. Cothran, Born Feb. 22, 1851, Died June 1, 1909, Faithful to Her Trust Even unto Death Grave 35 - Mother, Betty Martin Broadwater, 1844 - 1888 Grave 36 - Anna T. Seigler, 1859 - 1943 Grave 37 - J. J. Clarence Seigler, 1858 - 1925 Grave 38 - Robert McCord Gilchrist A.M.M. 2/C USNR, May 28, 1911, Aug. 6, 1943, Lost in Caribbean Sea in defense of his country Grave 39, two names on one marker ::Grave 39a - William Robert Gilchrist, Dec. 25, 1874, Dec. 5, 1933 ::Grave 39b - His Wife Sallie McCord, Sept. 5, 1881, Feb. 18, 1965 Grave 40 - Sara, Daughter of W. R. & Sallie M. Gilchrist Sept. 20, 1908, May 30, 1910 Grave 41 - Edwin Putnam Winn, Jan. 19, 1888, May 14, 1959 Grave 42 - Agnes Corley Winn, Aug. 13, 1893, Aug. 21, 1984 Grave 43 - Carl Randolph Winn, May 8, 1913 Grave 44 - Lewis Ernest Winn, Sept. 19, 1906, Sept. 27, 1985 Grave 45 - Gertrude Culbreath Winn, Feb. 4, 1909, Feb. 26, 1986 Grave 46 - T. B. Culbreath, Jr., Sept. 20, 1901, Feb. 19, 1904 Grave 47, three names on one marker ::Grave 47a - Alvin Quarles, 1896 - 1897 ::Grave 47b - Fannie B., 1892 - 1892 ::Grave 47c - Children of J. J. C. & Anna T. Seigler Grave 48 - Calvin S. Seigler, South Carolina, Seaman 2 Cl., U. S. Navy, December 12, 1938 Grave 49 - Sacred to the memory of John Day Seigler, Born Sept. 23, 1824, Died Feb. 13, 1856 Grave 50 - To Memory of Martha D., Wife of John Day Seigler, Born Oct. 1, 1833, Died Jan'y 31, 1891 Grave 51 - Eva Pearl, Dau. of Mr. & Mrs. W. H. Seigler, Jan. 13, 1924, May 16, 1926 Grave 52 - Father, Dr. J. J. Cartledge, Born Jan. 10, 1832, Died Jan. 2, 1894 Grave 53 - Mother, Narcissa P. V., Wife of Dr. J. J. Cartledge, Born Aug. 29, 1839, Died July 9, 1891 Grave 54 - Infant Father and Mother above Grave 55, Confederate marker - Dr. William A. Culbreath, Born Dec. 16, 1845, Died Oct. 16, 1896, May he fine joy in the life everlasting Grave 56 - Paris B. Culbreath, Sept. 20, 1847, Mar. 28, 1918, Gone before us to the spirit land, Our Mother Grave 57 - W. T. Cartledge, Sept. 16, 1861, May 10, 1921 Grave 58 - Agnes Morgan Culbreath, Feb. 26, 1871, Feb. 24, 1957 Grave 59 - Tandy B. Culbreath, Nov. 8, 1875, Sept. 25, 1948 Grave 60 - J. Evan Winn Sr., Mar. 16, 1884, May 6, 1956 Grave 61 - Patricia Ann Winn, Oct. 27, 1936, Feb. 7, 1937 Grave 62 - Martha Winn, March 5, 1921 Grave 63, two names on one marker :Grave 63a - Father, J. E. Strom, March 11, 1848, June 10, 1903 :Grave 63b - Mother, Sallie E. Strom, July 29, 1864, June 2, 1935, UCV Grave 64 - Sacred to the memory of Carrie Pearl. Infant daughter of A. N. & J. J. Seigler, Born May 27, 1893, Died July 10, 1893 Grave 65 - James Edgar Reynolds, March 20, 1882, Dec. 10, 1943 Grave 66 - Julia Culbreath Reynolds, May 20, 1885, Nov. 24, 1952 Grave 67 - G.A. Broadwater, Wife of N. L. Broadwater, Born Sept. 24, 1842, Died April 22, 1880 Grave 68 - Rachael Katie, Daughter of N. L. & G. A. Broadwater, Born Jan. 27, 1809, Died Jan. 12, 1811 Grave 69 - Thomas Martin, Born Feb. 28, 1882, Died June 12, 1885, May He Find Joy in the Everlasting Grave 70 - Louis H. Martin, Born Nov. 16, 1880, Died Oct. 1, 1906, May He Rest in Peace Grave 71 - Tandy louis Martin, Born Oct. 8, 1807, Died May 21, 1884 Grave 72 - Catharine Barrette, Wife of Tandy L. Martin, Born Sept. 15, 1811, Died Nov. 24, 1883 Grave 73 - Alexander Edmunds, Born Sep. 5, 1852, Died Sep. 24, 1880, His work is done, the memory won Grave 74 - Mrs. Mary A. Holley, Jan. 26, 1839, Apr. 28, 1913, She possessed beyond all ? Grave 75 - Cora L., Wife of G. S. Cartledge, Feb. 6, 1879, June 15, 1914, She was a devoted wife And a sincere Christian Grave 76, WOW memorial - M. B. Moultrie, Born Nov. 15, 1860, Died Dec. 23, 1918, There Will Be No Sorrow There Grave 77, two names on one marker, common inscription: Inf. sons of Brendar. & Donald R. Edge ::Grave 77a - Donald Aaron Edge, Jan. 22, 1981 - Jan. 23, 1981 ::Grave 77b - Christopher Adam Edge, Jan. 22, 1981 - Jan. 24, 1981 Grave 78 - Benjamin W. Wayland, Pvt. U S Army, World War I, May 14, 1892, Apr. 19, 1976 Grave 79 - Moline Winn Wayland, Aug. 13, 1911 Grave 80 - William P. Culbreath, July 15, 1873, Feb. 11, 1957 Grave 81 - Mattie Strom Culbreath, May 15, 1881, May 4, 1948 Grave 82 - Sallie L., Daughter of W. P. & M. S. Culbreath, Jan. 28, 1912, Dec. 4, 1917 Grave 82(i) - Infant son of W. P. & M. S. Culbreath, Jan. 7, 1917, Budded on Earth to Bloom in Heaven Grave 83, two names on one marker, common inscription: Winn; Married Dec. 21, 1905 ::Grave 83a - Walter Ernest, Sept. 21, 1881, Feb. 1, 1926 ::Grave 83b - Minnie Jordan, May 14, 1884, July 10, 1968 Grave 84, two names on one marker, common inscription: Winn Eastern Star :Grave 84a - Warren L., May 16, 1880, Sep. 5, 1928 :Grave 84b - Janelle Jordan, Nov. 10, 1893, June 4, 1970 Grave 85 - Infant son of W. E., M. J. Winn, Dec. 14, 1907, May 22, 1908 Grave 86 - Patrick Ravenal Winn, May 24, 1913, July 14, 1915 Grave 87 - George Calvin Winn, Aug. 31, 1915, Apr. 27, 1972 Grave 88 - Inf. son of Mr. & Mrs. Warren L. Winn, May 8, 1923 Grave 89 - LLylen Fletcher Winn, Oct. 10, 1912, Mar. 5, 1913 Grave 90, Confederate marker - Samuel A. Medlock, Co. K 15 S.C. Inf. C. S. A. Grave 91 - Willie T., son of M. B. & K. T. Moultie, Born Ap. 30, 1907, Died Feb. 17, 1909, His Little Feet in the Golden Street Can Never Go Astray Grave 92 - Infant of M. B. & K. T. Moultrie, May 14, 1906, May 16, 1906, Resting in Heaven, Mary Grave 93 - Agnes Louise, Dau. of Mr. & Mrs. E. P. Winn, Born Jan. 22, 1910, Died Sep. 27, 1910, in Heaven There Is One Angel More Grave 94 - Mother, Mrs. Leathia Medlock, Wife of Gus Medlock, May 19, 1833, Dec. 23, 1901 Grave 95 - James H., son of M. B. & K. T. Moultie, Jan. 26, 1904, June 19, 1905, We Will Never Cease to Love Him Grave 96 - Kate Talbert Moultrie, Nov. 8, 1873, July 19 1952 Grave 97 - Dora Talbert Moultrie, May 3, 1914, Mar. 26, 1924 Grave 98 - William L. Talbert, Dec. 1, 1839, Dec. 7, 1908 Veteran Grave 99 - Mary E. Self Talbert, July 28, 1848, Mar. 14, 1906 Grave 100 - Infant of M. B. & K. T. Moultrie, 1901 Grave 101 - T. L., son of Mr. & Mrs. J. L. Culbreath, Oct. 14, 1909, Jan. 25, 1913, an Angel Visited the Green Earth and Took the Flower Away Grave 102 - Tillie G. Groner, Nov. 22, 1879, Mar. 26, 1938 Grave 103 - William W. Wash, (C.S.A. 1861-1865) Sept. 22, 1830, March 27, 1886 Grave 104 - Emma H. Robertson, wife of Wm. W. Wash, June 9, 1839, Oct. 29, 1925 Grave 105 - Bessie Gilchrist, wife of L. H. Perrin, Mar. 19, 1867, June 10, 1895 Grave 106 - Fredia Carol, Dau. of Mr. & Mrs. C. L. Vaughan, Dec. 3, 1947, July 4, 1948, Asleep in Jesus Grave 107 - Jennye Gilchrist, wife of A. B. Lyon, Mar. 9, 1873, Aug. 28, 1918 Grave 108 - Patricia Anne Winn, Oct. 27, 1936, Feb. 7, 1937 Grave 109 - William L. Talbert, 1915 - 1929 Grave 110 - James P. Talbert, Oct. 21, 1871, Nov. 7, 1960 Grave 111 - Maybell S. Talbert, Feb. 21, 1886, May 23, 1969 Grave 112 - Dora Talbert Yates, Nov. 12, 1930, Jan. 28, 1984 Grave 113 - Ethra Welch, 1909 - 1948 Grave 114 - Thomas Johnson Wash, Nov. 18, 1873, Sept. 19, 1942 Grave 115 - Nathaniel Hartwell Wash, Mar. 28, 1881, Feb. 28, 1886 Grave 116 - Elmer B. Talbert, SSgt. U. S. Army, World War II, Oct. 9, 1917, Nov. 7, 1980 Grave 117, two names on one marker, common inscription: They Rest from Their Labors and Their Works Do Follow Them ::Grave 117a - William Edward Gilchrist, Feb. 18, 1842, June 14, 1899 ::Grave 117b - Virginia C. Cochran, His wife, Mar. 30, 1845, Jan. 9, 1929 Grave 118 - R. Eddie Winn, son of R. A. & M. E. Cochran, Born July 21, 1873, Died March 3, 1893, God Gave, He Took, He Will Restore, He Doeth All Things Well Grave 119 - Edgar M., son of T. E. & A. S. Cochran, Jan. 3, 1904, Feb. 1, 1905, Darling We Miss Thee Grave 120 - Warren Putnam Winn, Jan. 9, 1851, Apr. 17, 1917, Weep Not He Is at Rest Grave 121 - Sarah Emma Cochran, Wife of Warren P. Winn, Nov. 6, 1850, Oct. 8, 1915, Rest Mother Rest in Quiet Sleep While Friends in Sorrow o'er Thee Weep Grave 122 - Maggie Mae Winn, Daughter of Warren & Sarah Cochran Winn, June 21, 1890, Sept. 21, 1972 Grave 123 - In Memory of Mattie Virginia Winn, Daughter of Warren P. & Sarah Cochran Winn, June 21, 1890, June 21, 1892 Grave 124 - George F. West, July 23, 1850, Nov. 23, 1919, May He Find Joy in the Life Everlasting, Father Grave 125 - Melissa Cochran West, Aug. 15, 1947, Oct. 30, 1904, She Was a Fond Mother and a Friend to All, Mother Grave 126 - Thomas Evan Cochran, August 17, 1876, October 18, 1930, I Have Fought a Good Fight, I Have Finished My Course, I Have Kept the Faith Grave 127 - James A. Jennings, Born Nov. 4, 1834, And died May 7, 1890, The youngest son of Robert & Vicie Jennings, He Died Leaving a Devoted and Affectionate Wife, Two Brothers and Two Sisters, and Many Nieces and Nephews, and Friends Innumerable, All Respected and Loved Him, Tis Hard to Break the Tender Cord, When Love Has Bound the Heart, Tis Hard So Hard to Speak the Words, must We Forever Part, Dearest Loved One We Have Laid Thee, in the Peaceful Graves Embrace, but Thy Memory Will Be Cherished, till We See Thy Heavenly Face Grave 128 - In memory of Warren N. Martin, Born Nov. 28, 1836, Died Feb. 19, 1891, O Twill Be Sweet to Meet on That Blest Shore, All Sorrow Passed All Pain Forever Over, My Soul Impatient Longs to Soar Away, to Those Bright Realms Where Thou Dost Waiting Stay, to Greet My Coming and the Joys Relate, Which Thou Art Sharing Now in Thou Blest State, He Is Gone but Has Left the Fragrance of His Pure Spirit to Light Loved Ones to the Bright Beyond Grave 129 - Cornelia Martin Winn, Feb. 15, 1851, Jan. 26, 1938, Asleep in Jesus Grave 130 - Edgar Cecil Winn, Aug. 16, 1846, July 21, 1919, Blessed Are the Dead Which Die in the Lord, Winn Grave 131 - May J. Quarles, June 23, 1842, April 28, 1917, Having Served Her Generation She Now Sweetly Rest Grave 132 - Dr. C. M. Burkhalter, Born Dec. 17, 1837, Died Dec. 3, 1898, a Truer Nobler Heart Never Beat Within a Human Breast Grave 133, WOW marker - Cook Burkhalter, Feb. 12, 1874, July 26, 1911 Grave 134 - Carrie Burkhalter, wife of H. E. Freeland, May 6, 1872, Dec. 20, 1953 Grave 135 - Annie Sue Cochran, Feb. 21, 1880, Sept. 24, 1955 Grave 136 - Robert Edgar Winn, June 12, 1910 Grave 137 - Lilis McCormac Winn, Oct. 3, 1908, Feb. 27, 1985 Grave 138 - Robert Jennings Moultrie, Oct. 8, 1856, Dec. 23, 1932 Grave 139 - Mollie Stone Moutrie, Aug. 2, 1868, April 13, 1966 Grave 140 - Robert Taddeus Moultrie, Oct. 6, 1903, July 8, 1974 Grave 141 - W. Hugh Seigler, May 29, 1899, Feb. 11, 1960 Grave 142 - Bessie B. Seigler, July 13, 1906 Grave 143 - Parks Winn Southern, Jan. 16, 1913, June 28, 1964 Grave 144 - William Robert Edgar Winn, Mar. 19, 1878, May 30, 1922 Grave 145 - Susie L. Culbreath Winn, Oct. 26, 1881, May 3, 1958 Grave 146 - C. Wallace Seigler, July 14, 1886, Sept. 20, 1935 Grave 147 - Eva Stone Seigler, Nov. 27, 1895, April 13, 1927 Grave 148 - Thelma E., Dau. of T. C. & A. S. Cochran, Nov. 15, 1911, Feb. 2, 1912, a Treasure in Heaven to Beckon Us All to a Higher Life Grave 149 - In Memoriam Woodman Circle, Strom, Mattie Bell, wife of Charlie Strom, June 27, 1870, Aug. 20, 1917, Be Thou Faithful unto Death and I Will Give Thee a Crown of Life Grave 150 - William Curtis Winn, U. S. Navy, World War II, Aug. 28, 1925, Jul. 17, 1982 Grave 151 - Father, Robt. A. Cochran, May 5, 1843, June 16, 1915, an Honest Man the Noblest Work of God Grave 152 - Mother, Margaret E. Winn, Wife of R. A. Cochran, Dec. 18, 1848, Jan. 6, 1925 Grave 153 - Ralph Marhsall Winn, Jan. 29, 1886, June 13, 1952 Grave 154 - Leila Cheatham Winn, June 15, 1885, Nov. 11, 1967 Grave 155 - Charlie Strom, Jan. 18, 1860, Feb. 13, 1928 Grave 156 - Alta Lou Mayson, Feb. 6, 1886, Aug. 7, 1964 Grave 157 - Thomas C. Winn, Jan. 26, 1883, Jan. 16, 1960 Grave 158 - Inf. son of T. C. & A. L. Winn, Dec. 9, 1916 Grave 159 - Jno. D. Wash, May 25, 1867, June 12, 1908 Grave 160 - Mary Talbert Wash, Sept. 18, 1868, Apr. ?, 1942 Grave 161 - Rebecca W. Wash, Nov. 27, 1900, Mar. 28, 1983 Grave 162 - Julian T. Wash, Dec. 25, 1893, Nov. 24, 1960 Grave 163 - Georgia Burkhalter, Jan. 13, 1876, March 19, 1946 Grave 164 - Helen D. Winn, 1885 - 1981 Grave 165 - W. Gus Winn, 1879 - 1949 Grave 166 - Martha Beall Strom, 1821 - 1868 Grave 167 - S.B. Strom, 1820 - 1865 Grave 168 - C.A. Morgan, May 15, 1896, Nov. 6, 1939 Grave 169 - Evan Marshall Morgan, July 16, 1893, Nov. 7, 1962 Grave 170 - Alma Johnson Morgan, Aug. 23, 1899, Mar. 4, 1978 Grave 171, Confederate marker - Joshua Preston Strom, Born Oct. 29, 1846, Died Mar. 8, 1917, Although He Sleeps His Memory Doth Live Grave 172 - Mary Elizabeth, wife of J. P. Strom, Died April 5, 1905, Aged 63 yrs., Blessed Are the Dead Who Die in the Lord Grave 173 - Frances, wife of John Price, Born Nov. 2, 1831, Died Ap. 13, 1909, We Trust That with Christ She Has Gone to Reign, Our Mother Grave 174 - J.M. Morgan, Apr. 27, 1859, May 5, 1924, His Words Were Kindness, His Deeds Were Love, His Spirit Humble, He Rests above Grave 175 - Hattie B., wife of M. W. Rogers, Born March 8, 1877, Died May 12, 1909, Father! Let Thy Grace Be Given, That We May Meet in Heaven, Rogers Grave 176 - Jessie, Dau. of T. C. & A. L. Winn, July 26, 1929, April 13, 1930 Grave 177 - Mary Lou, Dau. of T. C. & A. L. Winn, Aug. 29, 1923 Grave 178 - Julia B. Nicholson, wife of John E. Talbert, Feb. 27, 1839, Aug. 1, 1915, Blessed Are the Pure in Heart for They Shall See God, Hers Was a Life of Service Grave 179, two names on one marker, common inscription: Doolittle Grave 179a - Father, Pleasant Puckett Doolittle, Oct. 6, 1850, Jan. 12, 1928 Grave 179b - Mother, His wife, Margaret Strom Doolittle, May 1, 1852, Jan. 9, 1939 Grave 180 - Infant son of Mr. & Mrs. P. P. Doolittle, from Earth to Heaven Grave 181 - Asleep in Jesus, Jack M. Strom, Jan. 29, 1862, Oct. 2, 1877 Grave 182 - Our Babe Mattie, Daughter of J. P. & M. A. Strom, Born June 20, 1876, Died Dec. 28, 1878, Asleep in Jesus are an additional 6 unmarked graves and 1 unmarked grave with Confederate marker. Section B Enclosed in separate fence to left of church building: Grave 1, two names on one marker :Grave 1a - Henry Broadwater, Mar. 9, 1843, Aug. 14, 1868 :Grave 1b - Fannie Broadwater, Nov. 15, 1834, Nov. 1, 1858 Grave 2, two names on one marker :Grave 2a - Guy Broadwater, Aug. 17, 1798, Feb. 20, 1865 :Grave 2b - Rachael Broadwater, Apr. 4, 1807, May 12, 1872 Grave 3, two names on one marker, common inscription: Rest, Father, Mother, in Quiet Sleep While Friends in Sorrow o'er Thee Weep :Grave 3a - Elizabeth Moultrie, Born Oct. 7, 1828, Died Apr. 2, 1896, Age 67 yrs. 5 mos. 26 dys. :Grave 3b - Seaton Moultrie, Born Jan. 7, 1807, Died Jan. 25, 1863, Age 56 yrs. 18 dys. Grave 4 - Our Mother, Sarah A. White, Nov. 7, 1839, July 14, 1898, after the Willing Service a Crown of Life Grave 5 - Luther E.White, Mar. 8, 1875, Jan. 2, 1951 Grave 6 - In memory of S. M., daughter of J. D. & M. A. Winn, Born Dec. 27, 1883, Died Feb. 29, 1889 Grave 7 - S. Wesley Long, Died Feb. 19, 1916, Age 60 years, at rest Grave 8 - Nancy Long, Jan. 8, 1852, Oct. 28, 1921, at rest Grave 9 - Jimmie, son of Mr. & Mrs. S. W. Long, Born Aug. 15, 1879, Died July 18, 1894 Grave 10 - Bennie Long, Born Apr. 8, 1894, Died Nov. 8, 1894 are approximately 21 more graves marked only with rocks or cement. Notes * * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave and section numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 24 November 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina